


Excitement

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [176]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, James Potter Lives, M/M, Resurrection, Second War with Voldemort, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James was practically bouncing in place. He was like a toddler, tugging on Remus's sleeve because he wanted to "-go already, Moony! It's been ages." Without the war, this was exactly what James had been like when he was excited. That this was about going to see Sirius made it even worse than usual.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [176]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hiya!! Sorry to bother but I was wondering if you could do a fic where james comes back to life and he (james) and Sirius have a cute little meet up in front of the order of the Phoenix again sorry to bother hope you have a wonderful day/afternoon/night 👋👋”

James was practically bouncing in place. He was like a toddler, tugging on Remus's sleeve because he wanted to "-go already, Moony! It's been _ages_." Without the war, this was exactly what James had been like when he was excited. That this was about going to see Sirius made it even worse than usual-- although Remus remembered James acting almost exactly like this the last time they'd gone to Diagon Alley together and he'd wanted ice cream. "Come on, come on, come on! We're wasting time, let's go." 

"James, for Merlin's sake, you're _twenty_ , not two. Bloody calm down and let me talk." 

James pouted. Honestly. Stuck out his bottom lip, the corners of his mouth turned down. "I'm twenty _one_ ," he muttered petulantly. Then he brightened. "How about you finish here, and I go see Sirius?" 

"I'm afraid we can't allow that Mister Potter," the Unspeakable said, and Remus could've told him it was a bad idea to tell James what he could and could not do-- especially when it came to Sirius-- and that was even before James started to glare. 

"It'll only take a minute, right?" Remus hurried to ask. 

The Unspeakable glanced at James, Remus, James, then back to Remus again. "I... can do a quick scan, but he'll have to come back tomorrow for further tests." 

"What kind of tests?" James asked defensively. 

"Nothing invasive. We're not planning on experimenting on you, Mister Potter, but we need to ascertain what happened and if it will reverse itself." 

"Reverse itself?" Remus repeated, stomach sinking. "You mean he could vanish?" 

"Unlikely, but possible," the Unspeakable admitted. "You can understand why we'd want to run tests to be sure. You're the first person to come out of the Veil. We need to know how being dead has effected you and if this will happen again." 

James wanted to say no and then skip away, but he knew that it would rip everyone in two if he started to settle in and then vanished. "Fine. But can't we do that tomorrow? I'm alive right now, and that's good enough for me." 

"We can do _most_ of it tomorrow, but if this is timed, we need to learn as much as we can." 

James bit back a reply and gave a tight nod. If this was timed, he wanted to see Sirius again. Hug him. Remind him that he loved him. Maybe kiss him again if he had the time, but it was surprisingly hard to kiss someone when they were hugging you like their life depended on it-- a situation he had plenty of time experiencing where Sirius was concerned. Not that James minded the hugging. It was quite nice. Sometimes he wanted to kiss Sirius, and he didn't always get what he wanted, which was a damned shame in his opinion. "You're staying, right Remus?" 

"'Course. You want everyone else to leave?" Most people had gone back to Grimmauld, but a few had hung around to make sure that everything with James would be okay. 

"They don't need to stay," he said, which was good enough as a wave goodbye. He wasn't going to kick them out, but he also didn't need them to stay the way that he needed Remus to. 

"Alright. Give me a second. I'll be right back." He gave James's arm a comforting squeeze, then walked over to where Kingsley and Dora were standing. It had made the most sense for them to stick around since they were Aurors, but it had been a long day for everyone that had shown up to help. They probably weren't going to get any rest when they headed to Grimmauld Place, but it would be easier than standing vigil here. "Me and James are going to stay here for a little bit while they run some tests," Remus said in an undertone. "It shouldn't take too long, so you can go back to headquarters." He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment then said, "The others might have told Sirius, but can you make sure that he knows? It's really James, he's alive, all that?" 

Kingsley nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"Thanks." He gave a slightly awkward nod to Dora, then he went back to James and they left. 

* * *

"I still can't believe Sirius is a fugitive," James said, walking so fast to the Ministry's exit that Remus had to jog to keep up with him. 

"I don't see what's so hard to understand about it," Remus said. "He thought that Pettigrew had killed you. By all accounts-" including Sirius's own "-he'd gone mad with grief." He wouldn't have been surprised if Sirius had been guilty of it, but he knew better than to say that aloud; he was pretty sure that James would punch him. "When you see him, maybe don't lead with that." 

"Fear not, my dear Moons. Talking about him not being able to leave the house is over half an hour into the conversation." 

"Is the first twenty minutes just you two gushing over each other?" It had driven him batty while they were at Hogwarts, but his heart was light imagining it now. The Unspeakables had tentatively given James a stamp of approval, saying that it looked like he was here to stay-- albeit fourteen years or so younger than he should've been. 

"Maybe. There's no telling. It all sort of depends on how tired he is. Do you think he'll be tired?" 

"I think he'd stay up for the next forty-eight hours straight to talk to you if you asked him to." 

"That is so not the point." James _knew_ that Sirius would stay up if he asked, but that wouldn't make Sirius any less tired. James had fifty different things he wanted to do with Sirius, and almost none of them would work if they went to sleep right after he got there. 

"It was my point," Remus muttered. 

"You're grumpy now. Is Sirius as grumpy as you are?" 

"Worse." 

James sniffed, turning his nose into the air as they walked. He had this innate confidence about him that Remus had nearly forgotten about, but it was glaringly obvious now that he was back. He'd been declared dead over ten years ago, and now he was alive again, walking through the halls of the Ministry like he owned the place-- given the historical wealth of the Potter family, maybe he _did_ own part of it. "Liar." 

"Are you going to say that for everything I tell you about him?" 

James considered this. "Yes." They made it to the floo and hopped in-- James had been let in on the secret for the Fidelius half an hour ago when Dumbledore visited them before going back to Grimmauld to be with the rest of the Order (he'd also told them that the kids were in bed, which Remus felt was a good thing as James wasn't going to be likely to entertain anyone at all with Sirius in the room even if the person wanting attention was his own son). 

James had gone through first, and when Remus came out, he saw James carelessly dusting the ash off of himself and looking around like he expected for Sirius to pop out of the floor. Honestly, it wouldn't have surprised Remus if Sirius managed to make it happen. He'd always done things like that: break the normal rules for what was possible just to make James smile When James didn't see him, he turned to Remus. "Where is he?" 

"Dining room, probably." 

"Probably?" James repeated, disgruntled that he wasn't certain. He took off in the right direction, which confirmed Remus's suspicions that James had visited Sirius at his over the summer when they were young. "You shouldn't be guessing; you should know." 

"How should I know? I was with you the whole time." 

There wasn't a good reply to that since he was right. "Hmph." He pushed open the dining room door, then slowed to a halt when he saw Sirius. The room quieted when they entered, and when Remus glanced at James, he was grinning. 

Sirius had been told that James was alive. He knew for a fact that this was really James, and surely that's what they'd been talking about when James and Remus walked in. He should've been prepared for it, but it was obvious from the look on his face that he hadn't dared believe it was true. He was frozen where he was sat at the table, and James didn't let that bother him at all. He strode over and plopped in his lap, hugging him tightly. "Merlin, I missed you _so much_. Did you know that Moony is still grumpy?" 

"Yeah," Sirius said numbly. "I think it's because he refuses to eat chocolates." 

"Still? I guess there's no getting through to some people." James pulled back enough to look at his face. He had no problem admitting that he got a little misty-eyed. "Look at you," he whispered. Sirius had went and gotten older without him. James had missed so much. "You let your hair grow out." 

"Yeah," Sirius said again, slightly choked. "You always thought I should." 

James's smile widened. "Obviously. It's called having taste, Sirius." 

Sirius pulled him back into a hug, holding onto him so tightly it had to hurt. "I missed you so bloody much," he whispered. 

"So are the rest of us here right now, or...?" Bill asked, a small smile on his mouth. 

"Hi, hello, nice to see you all again," James said, not budging an inch. 

* * *

"Are they always like that?" Harry asked lowly. By the stove, James and Sirius were moving like they were two bodies with the same mind. Touching, teasing, laughing. Sirius looked lighter than he had since getting out of Azkaban. 

Remus smiled at the sight. "Yes." 

James grabbed Sirius for a quick kiss, and then they were back to making muffins. 

"No one told me they were together," Harry said. He didn't sound upset by it, necessarily, just a little thrown. Surprised. 

"They were. They are," he added after a moment. "It was complicated back then. Honestly Harry, I sort of forgot that you didn't know. It's..." he gestured at the pair, "obvious. I think we all forgot that you wouldn't have known on your own." 

Harry hummed, tilting his head a little as he looked at them. "I've never seen Sirius so happy." 

"It's been a long time since he _was_ this happy." 

"Since before Dad died?" Harry guessed, and Remus nodded. 

"I don't think you're supposed to add the butter in yet," James said, peering into the bowl. 

"The recipe said to add the butter after the sugar." 

"Yeah, but it was supposed to all be mixed by then." 

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, bumping their hips together. 

"Well. Pretty sure." James looked to Remus and Harry, who startled a bit. They'd both thought that their presence had been forgotten as they got wrapped up in each other. "Either of you know?" 

"What happened to 'get the hell out of our way, Moony'?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"We're not asking you to get in the way; we're asking if you know what the recipe means. There's a difference." 

Harry, the little traitor, snickered. "I think the butter's supposed to go in after it's all mixed," he offered. 

"Ah bugger," Sirius said, looking into the bowl. He looked up at James, and their eyes locked. There was a wealth of information that passed between them in that instant, and they both shrugged. "Too late now." He went back to stirring. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
